


Aches and Pains

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Pythagoras is not made for heavy lifting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> Written for knowmefirst's 2016 fandom stocking.

Pythagoras was not made for heavy lifting. He knew this. Jason knew this. Hercules especially knew this. So quite why he'd been asked, never mind agreed, to help Jason and Hercules move some of Ariadne's furniture was a mystery to him.

Except of course that Jason had asked him while he was changing his shirt and Pythagoras had never been one to think clearly when faced with a half-naked Jason.

So that explained how he'd injured his shoulder, but not how he'd managed to find himself in a room at the palace, stripped down to his waist on a guest bed that felt as soft as a cloud with Jason offering to give him a massage.

“Do you – do you know how?” Pythagoras asked.

“I did a course once,” Jason said. “I got some oil from the kitchens.”

“A course? - Wait, oil, what?”

If he'd been able to turn around without hurting himself he would have done, but just laying face down on the bed was hard enough with his right shoulder aching from the jolt he'd given it. It was all Hercules' fault for tripping over his own feet.

“I'll be gentle, I promise,” Jason said.

Pythagoras really wished he wouldn't say things like that.

“Fine,” Pythagoras said, before he could change his mind. “Thank you.” It was clearly a very bad idea, but Pythagoras could hardly do it for himself.

The bed dipped and Pythagoras had to remind himself to breathe as Jason's legs were suddenly either side of his own. Of course that position made sense and gave Jason the best angle to work on his shoulder, but it wasn't helping Pythagoras' fluttering pulse.

“You seem a little tense,” Jason said and Pythagoras nearly laughed out loud. “Just relax.”

Pythagoras nodded his head a little and then closed his eyes as Jason's fingers started to work at his shoulder, kneading at knots and aching muscles. It was supposed to be relaxing, but it was doing all sorts of things to Pythagoras' insides.

“Does that feel good?” Jason asked.

“Hmm,” Pythagoras murmured, sinking even further into a blissful daydream as Jason's hands touched him all over.

His eyes flew open as he realised Jason's hands were in fact drifting down from his shoulder, which felt remarkably better than it had earlier, this time skimming across his back and now to his waist.

Biting his lip and taking a chance he pushed himself back a little and felt Jason's unmistakable reaction to touching him. Jason froze until Pythagoras wriggled and flexed his shoulder.

“This is...”

“This is,” Pythagoras agreed, knowing he wasn't really making much sense. But he suddenly didn't want to do anything to spook Jason.

Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss along the back of Pythagoras' neck and then continued to press kisses down his back.

“Jason! Pythagoras? Where are you?”

Jason and Pythagoras sighed as Hercules' voice penetrated the thick walls of their room.

“We're finishing this later,” Jason said, the promise in his words making Pythagoras shiver with desire.

Quickly Jason got up from the bed and helped Pythagoras get his shirt back on, both of their fingers fumbling as they rearranged themselves. Somehow it made Pythagoras feel more at ease that Jason was just as affected by this as he was.

They were dressed just in time, because the next moment Hercules was barrelling into the room with some coins Ariadne had given him for their help.

“Come on, the tavern awaits!”

He didn't wait for them to respond, just expected them to follow him out.

“You know,” Jason said, “if we get him drunk enough...”

“We'll have the whole house to ourselves,” Pythagoras finished.

Jason grinned and pulled Pythagoras into a breathless kiss.

“Come on,” he said, “let's go get Hercules drunk.”

Pythagoras returned his smile and hurried after them both. He was pretty sure this wouldn't be the last time they used the tavern to get Hercules out of the way and nothing was going to dampen his enthusiasm tonight, not even having to deal with a hungover Hercules in the morning.

Probably.


End file.
